Watashi no saiai no hito wa hotondo no akachan
by cocoatd
Summary: How is Neji going to take the news of Sakura being pregnant with his baby? Is he going to accept his baby, or just leave Sakura to raised the child all on her own. pleae read and review!


Crap, Crap, CRAP! Sakura screamed in her head.

Sakura looked at the pregnancy test in her hand, the letters spelt out 'positive'. One blissful night of ignorance and I wind up pregnant, Sakura thought.

Sakura took in a deep breath, it freed her mind.

''Okay, just take it easy...think it over.'' Sakura whispered to herself, Sakura bent over the sink and rested her head on the mirror. ''I have to tell him...but how? I don't even know if I'm ready for a kid...maybe I should wait until I know what I want before telling Neji but he could use his Byakugan to see...I have to avoid him at all costs.'' Sakura decided.

Sakura turned the tap on, the water slowly pours into the sink. Sakura splashed some water on her face, the cool water felt nice on her flushed face.

A loud knock echoed through Sakura's empty apartment.

Sakura quietly opened her bathroom door, and walked towards the front door, soundlessly. Looking through the peep hole she saw Neji standing there.

Sakura gasped a little, running back to the bathroom.

''Just pretend no one's home.'' Sakura whispered, sitting on the edge of the bath.

Another loud knock echoed through the apartment, Sakura flinched slightly. She felt bad ignoring Neji like this.

Sakura listened closely until she heard his footsteps walk away.

She sighed in relief.

''Okay...I can do this, just avoid him for as long as possible.'' Sakura said to herself. ''It's not going to be easy.''

Sakura buried her face in her hands. Tears leaked down her cheeks. She hoped Neji would forgive her.

**...**

3 weeks have passed and Sakura was able to avoid Neji and everyone else for that matter.

Sakura sat underneath her favorite tree cherry blossom tree, it overlooked a lake. Sakura watched the water ripple from the wind, shaking the perfect reflection of the sun.

Sakura walked over to the lake and looked at her reflection...all she could think about was the baby. Sakura noticed another reflection emerged.

Sakura gasped and turned around. ''Neji'' She almost screamed but managed to keep her cool... somewhat, Sakura took a step back almost falling into the lake but Neji grabbed her arm, holding Sakura in a tight grip.

''Why have you been avoiding me?'' Neji's voice held anger and concern.

Sakura tried her best to get out of his grip but he only tightened it more, Sakura let out little gasp and flinched.

''I haven't been avoiding you.'' Sakura said, in the calmest voice she could manage.

''Don't lie!''

''I'm not!''

Neji glared at Sakura and let her go, sending her into the ice cold lake. Sakura floated under the surface for a moment trying to think of something. Sakura then emerged from beneath and took a huge gasp of air.

Sakura looked through the hair that clang to her face, and glared at Neji who just stood there.

''You're an ASS!'' Sakura yelled at him.

''You shouldn't lie to me.'' Neji said simply like it was just that easy.

Anger arose in Sakura, she couldn't take it anymore, and she couldn't take his smug look.

''Fine you want to know so badly! I'M PREGANT! THERE HAPPY!'' Sakura yelled smashing her fist against the water's surface, making giant splashes.

Sakura looked at Neji who just stood there looking at her. Sakura sighed and swam to the edge of the lake; if she stayed in the freezing cold water it probably wouldn't be good for the baby.

Sakura climbed out and started to walk away, leaving Neji behind but two strong, warm arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, holding her against a solid chest.

Neji's hands slowly made their way to Sakura's stomach were they rested.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He whispered in Sakura's ear.

''I didn't know how.'' Sakura said as she placed her hands on top of Neji's.

''How long have you known about this?'' Neji asked.

''3 weeks,"

''So this is why you've been avoiding me?''

''Yes'' Sakura simply said, Neji turned Sakura around so she was facing him, he gripped Sakura's arms.

''I never want you to feel that you can't come to me, especially for something important and I'm sorry if I've done anything to make you feel that way...I can't wait to have this child.'' Neji looked into Sakura's eyes, a small smile played on his lips.

''Oh Neji! I'm sorry, it wasn't you it was me I just didn't know how to deal with the given situation.'' Sakura said, resting her head on his chest.

Neji intertwined his fingers in Sakura's pink hair.

''It's okay, you'll make a great mother.'' Neji said and rested his chin on top of her head.

''And you'll make a great father.''

Sakura and Naruto told the Hyuuga's and they were thrilled, they welcomed Sakura in with open arms which surprised her a little but Sakura wasn't complaining.

Sakura really needed the help especially when Tsunade told Sakura and Neji that she was pregnant with twins.

Neji was really happy but Sakura was nervous. She was worried that she might not be a good mother.

8 months have passed and Sakura sat in a hospital bed, Sakura had just come down with a high fever and the medical staffs were baffled by her condition, Neji was freaking out, Sakura had never seen him so nervous before.

Neji and Hinata sat by your side, as Sakura rested.

A wave of pain hit Sakura and she groaned.

''Neji! The babies are coming!'' Sakura groaned.

''NURSE!'' Neji yelled as he squeezed Sakura's hand.

5 hours of labor and Sakura had two beautiful one baby boy and girl.

Neji named the oldest which was the boy, Satoru meaning Enlightenment and Sakura named the baby girl Akemi meaning bright and beautiful.

A week later Neji proposed to Sakura, and they got married a month later, in a beautiful garden in the Hyuuga compound.

Satoru and Akemi were much like their father and were always competing against each other to see who was better. They both possessed the Byakugan and are very powerful, successful ninjas!

**Well that's the end of this one.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
